We Could Always Take The Lift
by LostFairy
Summary: What happened in that lift in Doomsday? Nothing that interesting according to this story, but could you R&R it anyway? Oneshot


God knows why I wrote this, I was bored one day and this came into my head. I'm not sure if all the information in it is entirly correct, but my little brother currently has my Doomsday disk and is refusing to give it back. Grr. Anyway enjoy and please R&R, I'm having withdrawals from not having enough reviews since I have posted a story in ages. I'm half way through writing about 5 stories at the moment, and I seem to be stuck on all of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, as I'm sure you all know.

xxx

"We could always take the lift," Jack suggested, poking his head out of the lift door. The others skidded to a halt and spun round, joining him in the lift.

"Floor 45," ordered the Doctor, as Rose pressed the appropriate button. The Doctor leaned against the back of the lift and Rose stood next to him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You ok?" asked Rose, concerned.

"It's just… Daleks! I mean come on, of _all _the species in the universe, it just had to be the bloody Daleks!"

"Oh stop complaining," said Jackie, folding her arms. The Doctor looked at her, stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rose interrupted.

"Ok ok, calm down you two," she said, before the Doctor could say anything he might regret. The Doctor sighed and leant back again. He shook his head.

"They just keep coming back," he whispered, almost to himself.

"So what are the Daleks?" asked Pete, turning to the Doctor.

"Your worst nightmare," the Doctor muttered. He looked at Pete. "Aliens, from… oh, so far away. They built the ship to escape the war, and here they are trying to bring their species back to life with the 'Genesis Ark', whatever that is."

"Why, what happened to the rest of the Daleks? Why are there only four?" Pete asked. The Doctor stared into space, with a look that Rose knew meant he was thinking about the Time War.

"They all died, in the Time War. Well, I thought they did. One Dalek survived, we managed to defeat that. Another ship survived, Rose defeated them," he nodded to Rose proudly, "and I thought that was it, end of the war. Apparently not. They just keep coming back… everyone died for nothing." The Doctor stared to the ground. Pete being his usual self wanted to know more.

"Who's everyone?"

"My people, they all died in the war. I'm the only one left." Pete stared at the Doctor, as an awkward silence filled the lift.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. The Doctor said nothing. There was a pause.

"Still, you'll be able to beat 'em though," said Rose, smiling at the Doctor. He looked at her.

"You think?" he said quietly.

"Completely," she said. She took his hand. "I believe in you," she whispered. He smiled.

"Then I can," he whispered back. They smiled at each other, Rose wrapping her arms around his neck, and he hugged her back. Pete leaned over to Jackie and whispered something in her ear.

"Do they love each other?" Jackie watched them for a second, as they parted and looked at each other, Rose with her hands on the Doctor's shoulders, him with his hands on her hips.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"We don't love each other!" the Doctor said, annoyed, turning to face them. They blinked, surprised he'd heard them.

"Excuse me?" asked Rose, half laughing, not having heard them.

"I didn't know before, I just thought… doesn't matter," said Pete, waving it off. Mickey started laughing.

"They say they don't love each other, you should have heard what the Dalek said when she saw him walk on screen…" they all looked at him, eyes wide. Rose flashed him a warning look. "The female's heart beat has increased!" he said, mimicking a Dalek's voice. They all looked at Rose, laughing.

"Mickey," she hissed, but he didn't care.

"That true?" gasped Jackie, looking between Rose and Mickey.

"Well, can you blame her?" said the Doctor, "someone as good looking as me walks on screen…" they all laughed again.

"Shut up," Rose laughed, "good looking is just a luck of the draw with you, anyway."

"Good looking is just a luck of the draw with anyone, Rose," the Doctor added. "But I was much luckier with this body than my last one… God those _ears_! And that _nose_, what was going on there?" Rose and the Doctor laughed, with Pete and Jake looking at each other, bemused. "Look at us, laughing away as the world comes to an end," the Doctor said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"There's not much else we can do," said Rose, "stuck in a lift like this."

"This lift's taking ages! Where are we? We're only on floor 30! How do you make this thing go faster?" he walked over to the buttons, reached into his jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the controls and turned it on. The lifted shook, and came to a halt.

"You broke it," said Pete after a few seconds.

"No I didn't," the Doctor said quickly, adjusting the screwdriver and turning it on again. The lift juddered and moved again, considerably faster than before. "See! There we go," he turned to the doors, waiting for them to open. There was a ping, and the doors started to open. "Here we are!" he said, grabbing Rose's hand and running out. The others sighed and followed him. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
